39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Natalie Kabra
Natalie Kabra is Ian Kabra's younger sister. She is full of herself, and says she is sometimes amazed that she is so full of herself, e.g. in The Sword Thief. She is a Lucian, like her brother and Irina Spasky. Natalie is very skilled in the art of poisoning. She complains and argues with her brother a lot.also she has been proven to love shopping and cares for cloths. She is highly allergic to cats, as found out when she was in the same car for a long period with Saladin, Grace Cahill's cat, who is now in the possession of Dan Cahill and Amy Cahill. Family Isabel Kabra (Mother) Vikram Kabra (Father) Ian Kabra (Brother) Jane Cahill(Great x22 Grandaunt) Thomas Cahill(Great x22 Granduncle) Luke Cahill (Great x22 Grandfather) Katherine Cahill(Great x22 Grandaunt) Medeleine Cahill(Great x22 Grandaunt) Gideon Cahill (Great x23 Grandfather) Olivia Cahill (Great x23 Grandmother) Appearance and Personality Like her brother Ian, she is described as being very good looking, with cinnamon colored skin, amber eyes, and silky black hair. She speaks with a British accent, and dresses finely. She thinks she is better than everybody because she is so rich. She may be an adorable, sweet gir,l but don't be fooled. If you go to a party that she is hosting and you wear the same outfit as her then it could get deadly'. '''According to the official 39 Clues website, she may have a soft spot for Dan Cahill. This information can be accessed through the Cahill Net, or in the Viper's Nest, when Isabel Kabra tries to push Dan into a helicopter blade, she is seen with a horrified look on her face. Appearances The Maze of Bones She appears at the funeral in a gown as a stuck-up rich kid. She and her brother are the first team to join the clue hunt. She is later with her brother and Irina discussing Dan, Amy, and the Madrigals. She and Ian are later trying to steal an almanac from Alistair but start to fight about Ian not being able to survive without Natalie. She is later seen pointing a dart gun at Dan and Amy before Alistair charges her and Ian resulting in Dan and Amy's escape. One False Note In this book she and Ian knock Dan and Amy out of their canal and capture them. She is later seen pointing a dart gun at Dan and Amy while Ian is playing the harpsichord. Amy jumps to save Ian and Natalie shoots at her. Dan then picks up the dart gun and shoots her. The Sword Thief She first appears with Ian stealing Dan and Amy's identities. She then appears on the plane trying to make Nellie shut up by slightly drugging her drink but fully drugs it. Nellie pretends to drink it, but she spits it out on Ian and Natalie. Nellie sits on their carry on and demands that she gets all their money they have if they want the antidote. She, Ian, Saladin, and Nellie then save Dan, Amy and Alistair from the Yazuka warriors and form an Alliance. The seven go to Alistair's house and Amy and Ian start falling in love, to Dan and Natalie's disgust. They then find a cave and go inside to find the clue gold. Dan tricks Natalie and Ian into thinking that their next destination is Lake Tash, so Ian and Natalie then close the exit and escape the cave leaving Dan, Amy, and Alistair trapped inside. The Black Circle. In this book she and Ian first appear in Cairo following Dan and Amy in a crazy car chase. She then appears in Russia making an alliance with Irina Spasky. She and Ian the followed the Holts down the Road of Bones. She was in the limo when Ian was covered in meat pies. In Too Deep She first appears in the back of Isabel's car while Isabel is shooting at the plane. She is then about to be silenced by Irina Spasky but thinks quick and pushes Irina's finger back and silences Irina. The Viper's Nest Natalie has a very brief appearance in the last chapters of the book with a horrified look on her face as her mother was pushing Dan into a rotating helicopter blade. The Emperor's Code In this book Natalie has another brief appearance. She is seen capturing Dan along with her brother and drops him in a lollipop machine and then hires a man to attack Dan and Jonah. Storm Warning As shown in ''Storm Warning, Natalie has a softer side than originally portrayed. She often has the same dream about Dan, Amy, and herself about to be killed by a rotating helicopter blade. She is climbing a waterfall after Amy along with Isabel. She and Isabel are following Amy across a bridge when Nellie throws nutmegs at them making them slip and fall. When Amy and Dan are sabotaging Isabel for part of her bracelet, Natalie, quote (Amy), "looked like a frightened five-year-old." She asked for Amy to tie her up. She was afraid that her mother would hurt her because Amy, Dan, and Nellie got away. ''Into the Gauntlet'' Natalie and her brother, Ian, with everyone else enter a building to the Gauntlet, and find their mother, Isabel Kabra, in the labratory. She demands to know everyone else's clues, except Ian and Natalie's because she already knows them. At one point in traveling to the Gauntlet, Natalie was about to fall off of a cliff, but Dan keeps his grip on her ankle so she doesn't fall down. In the end, Ian and Natalie are going to tell their mother they don't need her anymore and live on the $2,000,000 they earned from going past the Gauntlet. Cards Natalie's main card is Card 112. Category:Lucian Category:Kabra Family Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Children Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:The Emperor's Code Category:The Black Circle Category:The Viper's Nest Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Missions Category:Madrigal Category:Multiples Category:Spasky Family